Desire
by Ridley160
Summary: Dan and Herbert struggle to discover a new breakthrough with the reagent. In the process a frustrated Herbert and desperate Daniel discover a new way to relieve their tension, and their hormonal desires. slash


Author's note-I'm back with a new fanfic at last! There's no real plot to this it was just something I threw together randomly.

Pairing-Herbert West and Dan Cain

Rating-M/NC17

WARNING- This fic is slash- contains graphic Male/Male sexual content.

Disclaimer-I do not own Re-Animator and may Jeffrey Combs and Bruce Abbott forgive me

* * *

"How did we come to this?" Daniel Cain asked himself this question many times in the recent months as the slender body of Herbert West would straddle him. He'd push his hips against him, as he was doing now, to emphasize what he wanted. The unmistakable hardness of an erection in Herbert's pants being pressed against him, he was in desperate need of a release. Dan couldn't quite recall what had triggered it, how their partnership had reached a level that went far beyond a mere friendship. They weren't exactly lovers, there was no romance, or any real emotion as they had sex. It was just giving in to the desires and needs of the body, after all wasn't achieving orgasm during sex a stress reliever? Four months had passed since Francesca had left Dan. Being together only brought back too many of the horrid memories of that night involving the constructed being they called a woman. A beautiful, yet frightening creature, Herbert hadn't found a project that could match or even go beyond what she had been.

Herbert bent down sealing his lips over Dan's, the act of kissing was more of a habit than a sign of passion. It was just what people did when they made love. Herbert's heavy lack of experience often showed when he was too demanding and shoved his tongue into Dan's mouth, it was sloppy and he had no real knowledge of technique or the act of working up to the point of an open mouthed kiss. Although through the months it had gotten better due to Dan's demonstrations, and now he mimicked what Dan had done with him many times before.

Dan's mind wandered often now, it had become more and more difficult for him to focus and concentrate on specific tasks, mainly the tired old experiments that Herbert insisted they try over and over again. Mental stress had begun to settle on the two of them, Herbert more than Dan. There were nights when an experiment would fail, and Herbert in a fit of rage would mutilate the subject. The organs would be torn out and strewn across the lab; Dan had the misfortune of witnessing Herbert perform the sickening and morbid act of torture, the most disturbing of it was...all the subjects were alive.

Herbert bit down on Dan's lower lip to get him to come back to reality, he hated it when Dan zoned out, especially in these situations. Dan in apology kissed him back, and placed his hands on Herbert's hips. He untucked the crisp white shirt and ran his hands up the petite man's back; he could easily feel the bumps from the backbone and shoulder blades through the skin. That feeling had always bothered him; it just reminded him of some malnourished animal, much like the stray ones they found, killed and brought back to life. Unfortunately their short return would end in a grotesque and painful mess.

The reasons for Herbert's fury was the lack of logical thought in his subjects, although Dan suspected it was more than just that. Herbert wanted to cross into new grounds with his work, but nothing had arisen in months. He was stuck, at the same point he had been when he first convinced Dan to help him. The first victim Dan had the displeasure to see Herbert attack was a stray cat they found sneaking around the outside of the house. The thing went into wild spasms, twitching unnaturally and yowled as its death reversed back into life. He had attempted to grab hold of it to check the vital signs, was it's heart rate abnormally fast, delayed reactions, and so on. Only the undead feline had other ideas, when the hand came in contact with the scruff of the neck, it turned and bit him.

Dan never saw it coming, Herbert grabbed the animal and slammed it down upon the table, muttering to himself in an angry manner, he grabbed a scalpel and dug it into the cat's chest; he pulled down slicing open the skin, there was the sound of ripping flesh and cracking bone, the animal nearly screeched in pain as it wriggled about in his grip and clawed at his arms to get away. Herbert never flinched, even as the claws dug deep into his arm and pulled downward leaving several oozing scratches. The blood seemed to spill from the poor animal as soon as the knife had pierced the skin, its fur stained and stuck together in a gooey mess of gore. The sounds that escaped from the creature haunted Dan for weeks, it was as if the very pits of hell had been opened and all the shouts and screams from the tortured and the damned were being released all at once.

Tossing the tool aside Herbert dug his hand into the gaping wound forcing more vital fluids to spill out upon the table and pool beneath the struggling animal. His brow furrowed in concentration as he felt around inside, seconds later he pulled his hand out tearing out a mass of organs, Dan had been unable to even comprehend which ones where what. Veins and thin strands of tissue stretched out from inside the body, covered in slick and slimy substances, the various colors of reds pinks and purples all clashed together in a mesh in Herbert's hand. He clenched his hand and crushed the vital organs; various fluids spurted out and poured down his hand on the table, as if it were a towel being wrung out. Herbert had never shown such a destructive aggression. He was aggressive in other ways, but had never acted out so violently.

Sitting up Herbert removed his tie, and he breathed shakily as he unbuttoned his shirt. The desire was building in him; he needed to get a release soon. Dan proceeded to unbuckle Herbert's belt and unzip his pants. It usually wasn't like this; Herbert took things at a much quicker pace, sometimes too quickly, often times neither were fully undressed. It was in his personality to be a dominate person, and he made it so in every situation including sexual. Even when he was taking it in the rear, Herbert made sure that he was on top and straddling Dan so he could be in complete control. Which was sometimes not a good thing, Herbert's impatience and need would drive him over the edge and he'd take it too fast, often times hurting them both. Dan closed his eyes and hoped that this wasn't going to be one of those times.

It was shortly after the incident with the gutted cat their partnership had drastically changed. What surprised them both was how willing the other was, it just happened and neither tried to protest; instead they begged for more. Dan felt his cock getting hard as he thought about their first time, his pants seemed to constrict as his erection grew. He let out a moan as he felt Herbert's hand reach between his legs and grope him. There were perks about having sex with a man like West. He was an expert when it came to the human anatomy, and what areas provided what sensations; there were of course certain spots that were different with each person. Herbert had discovered such areas with Dan as well and committed them to memory, it was useful in getting his assistant prepared if he was being stubborn or having a difficult time with becoming aroused. Herbert proceeded, unbuckling Dan's belt and unzipping his pants and pulled the clothing down.

There was no reason for it, or trigger; everything just unfolded before them. Now as Herbert worked on removing his shirt, Dan had a thought. Perhaps it had been a long time coming, that secretly they both had wanted it, both desired to feel each others body against their own. There had been moments in the past, a simple look they had given each other several times, silent but with a yearning behind it. He never took the time to really think and identify what it was, those moments. Tension, sexual tension. Herbert fully removed his own pants and briefs and looked down at him intensely. His erect cock fully exposed, Dan shamefully felt a heated desire build inside him at the sight. It shouldn't be like this he thought, he shouldn't be aroused by another man. Herbert leaned down, sealing his lips once more over Dan's. He shouldn't be kissing another man. West lowered himself on top of him, the bare flesh touching, it felt so good. He shouldn't be wanting to fuck another man. They began grinding their hips creating a friction, Herbert moaned and Dan reached up to pull the man closer and closed his lips over his in a sweet light kiss.

To his surprise when Herbert returned it, he was so gentle for the first time it felt as if there was a sensuality behind it. He moved down to his jaw and brushed his lips along the sensitive skin of his neck, the touch sent shivers up Dan's spine. He touched his chest sliding his hand upward to cup Dan's cheek and kiss him once more, roughly this time as the craving grew inside West. Dan brought Herbert's hand up to his mouth and ran his lips along the tips of his fingers, then kissed them lightly. Herbert closed his eyes as he felt the warm mouth close over them and suck, after a brief period he pulled them away from his partner's mouth and moved his hand downward. Lifting himself up Herbert ran a now slick finger along Dan's crack to his entrance.

A gasp escaped Dan as he felt the penetration, he shut his eyes tightly as he felt the second enter. Herbert moved his fingers in a scissoring motion to help spread him, the saliva providing a bit of lubrication to make penetration less painful. He pushed in a third now and continued his scissoring motion, Dan hissed while gripping the bed sheets he never liked the preparation part. Sure it was worth it in the end, he just wished it didn't hurt so much. Seeing Dan's discomfort Herbert pushed his fingers deep inside him to touch the prostate. This always provided some relief for the man beneath him, who now moaned in pleasure. He pulled them out a bit and pushed back in, he repeated the motion, fingering him. Dan began to forget about the pain and felt only delight, he moaned and begged Herbert not to stop, although he knew it would soon end. After all Herbert had to satisfy is own needs.

Eventually the fingers were removed he didn't want Dan to come to soon. Taking himself in his hand, Herbert positioned himself and rested the head of his cock at the entrance. He looked down at him, and Dan nodded his indication that he was ready. Spitting in his hand Herbert quickly coated his cock then proceeded with pushing into the man's warm entrance. Shutting his eyes and clenching his teeth Dan let out a quiet grunt of pain. This was the part he hated the most, it often times felt like his flesh was being torn from the inside. In the past that had been the case when Herbert took it too fast and hard, with no means of lubrication, Dan would find a small trace of blood trickling down his thigh. Herbert moved slowly and easily reaching down to stroke Dan's cock to ease the pain until finally he had fully penetrated his rectum, he paused to let him adjust.

Nothing had been said the first time, there were no unusual circumstances, Herbert had made a habit of tearing organs from subjects. Perhaps it had been Herbert's anger and frustration, and Dan's willingness to have some some sort of human contact. If the scientist could be classified as a human being. Herbert had thrown the mass of insides into the waste basket, his fists covered in slick blood clenched tightly, a sort of furious look on his face, eyebrows furrowed, a light gleam of perspiration on his forehead. He stood there for several minutes fuming, breathing heavily out his nose as he reminisced about his past failures. Then he felt it, Dan's hand upon his shoulder.

Their bodies were tense and Herbert could stand it no longer, regardless if Dan protested; he had to proceed. He pulled back a bit and moved forward, pushing himself inside, the warm tissue surrounding his length it felt so good he repeated the motion a bit harder. Dan held onto Herbert tightly as he was penetrated over and over again, he moaned loudly as his sweet spot was finally hit. This was a relief for the both of them, because now Herbert didn't have to hold back any longer. He shoved himself deep into Dan's hot core, fast and hard he moved, panting heavily as he worked the man below him. Both moaned and called out repeatedly to each other.

"Oh Dan...Daniel"

"Yes...yes Herbert, oh god yes! Harder fuck me harder! West please...oh oh!" Herbert moved faster, he was feeling the point of no return approaching and he was unsure how much longer he and Dan would last. He reached down grabbing a hold of Dan's erection and began to rub him in time with his thrusts. Dan moaned and groaned in pure ecstasy this had practically sent him over the edge. He clutched tightly onto Herbert's back his nails digging into the skin, he pulled them down leaving some visible scratch marks. Herbert let out a hiss of pain but did nothing to stop him, he instead became more rough with handling Dan's cock.

Rough was how their first time had been, demanding, and no room for protest if there had been any. When Dan's hand had touched his shoulder, he looked up at the taller man for a brief moment, then turned to face him. Dan moved closer, then Herbert, but both remained silent. Then without a warning, unsure of who had made the move first, they found themselves holding onto one another and their lips locked. The kiss itself wasn't entirely disappointing, he was well aware of Herbert's lack of experience. It was harsh, sloppy, rushed, and felt great.

Herbert had Dan against the table, pushing himself against him to help quell the ache in his groin, however he found it only made it worse and he wanted more. He began to grind against him as he continued to kiss him, his tongue exploring Dan's mouth, both competing for dominance. He had his hand supporting the back of Dan's head, blood was still on his hand and now being spread in Dan's dark hair. Dan had his hands on Herbert's hips to help him move, he too enjoyed the sensation of Herbert grinding his hard-on against him. Both undid their pants pulling out their hard cocks from the restricting fabric, Herbert then took his role as the alpha male and forced Dan to turn around and forced him to bend downward, Dan's chest was against the cold surface of the table his legs were spread a bit , he was unprepared for what was about to happen next.

Dan threw his head back and moaned as Herbert handled his cock while continuing to push his own into his rectum. Their movements seemed more hectic and desperate as both felt their ejaculation approaching. He felt his body becoming rigid and a tension building in his groin he was almost there. Herbert shoved himself forward one last time and groaned as he came inside Dan. He waited closing his eyes as he relished the sensation of his orgasm, it spread through his body like an internal fire but was slowly beginning to dissipate into a slight tingle in his groin.

Dan was busy catching his breath, it had been awhile since he had had such a delightful encounter. It was worth it to feel that sudden warmth inside him as Herbert came, that feeling always made him reach his climax. The smaller man above him had collapsed on top of him, taking time to regain a bit of composure and his breath. They remained there for several silent minutes, on Dan's bed in the dark. Eventually Herbert lifted his head to look at him, he stared with aggressive eyes and kissed him roughly. Dan returned it and ran his hands through Herbert's dark messy hair, until at last Herbert pulled away, moved a bit to give him room and replaced his head upon Dan's chest. An arm wrapped around his small frame and held him there. Dan relished in these brief moments, it felt as if there was something more between them than mere hormones and instinct. How did we come to this? He asked himself again as he felt the need for sleep creeping up on him. It was possible there were feelings deep down in both of them they had yet to acknowledge, or it was just a matter of human needs, Dan was unsure. Time was the only way he would discover why they had reached this point in their unusual friendship. He looked over, Herbert was fast asleep beside him, he appeared so innocent and almost fragile. Breathing evenly, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted a few strands of his hair had fallen down over his forehead. Dan couldn't resist to gently stroke his dark tousled hair, he pressed his cheek close to Herbert's, an affectionate gesture, it was a cozy feeling. A warm compassionate feeling formed inside Dan, a feeling that frightened him, and he had secretly been dreading for weeks. No he couldn't it, wasn't right, he shouldn't be living with another man, he shouldn't be sharing a bed with a man, he shouldn't be kissing a man, he shouldn't be having sex with a man, he shouldn't be...falling in love with a man.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: yes it isn't fantastic, but I thought I should add something new. I apologize about the fluff at the end I wasn't sure how to bring it all to a close without it just being cut off and unsatisfying. I hope it was a good read thought. Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
